Thayrin Chillblight
Master Apothecary Thayrin Chillblight co-leads the Eastern Kingdoms branch of the organization known as The Hand of Vengeance. Thayrin is the most senior Plaguebringer of The Hand of Vengeance and also acts as a liason between The Royal Apothecary Society and The Hand of Vengeance. He is highly skilled in the arts of Toxinology, Alchemy, and Herbology. He provides training and assistance to the other Apothecaries, and when requested, heads department research into various biological and chemical weapons. Through the direction of Seleste Shatterheart he, reluctantly, aides the organizations allied in "The Viper Treaty" with this field of weaponry. Appearance Thayrin is very particular with his manner of dress. He dresses in the robes of his order by prideful tradition and esteem. He prefers a more simplified manner of adornment and does not dress 'flashy' nor in a way that would draw unwanted attention to himself or his research. He can be seen from time to time wearing a satchel slung over his shoulder which holds his research notebook, a mechanical quill, and a few odds and ends associated with his line of work. His physical appearance is maintained through a use of a concoction which keeps the advanced effects of death at bay. While it is obvious he is dead, he seems well preserved. The contents are unknown but are assumed very deadly to living organisms. Due to a recent exposure to the Sha of Anger on the continent of Pandaria, his 'eyes' now emit a shadowy waft of energy instead of the lambent yellow glow they once did. The Sha's essence reacted violently with the supressed torment and anger inherent to this Forsaken. While the Sha has since been removed from him, it left a reminder that can be seen in the fine silver pupils centered in the shadow orbs of his eye sockets. Living Days Born with the name Thayrin Kleal, he is the eldest of 4 children born to Ashnod and Phaedra Kleal in the area known now as Duskwood. From an early age it was obvious Thayrin possesed many gifts. Quick to learn, he advanced quickly among his schoolmates even surpassing his teachers in knowledge. In his teens his magical prowess became known and he was ushered off to Stormwind City to learn and study among the Archmages there. It was during his tenure there did he complete the tasks set before him to be inducted into the league of his peers. Years of service earned him much respect in the field of Alchemy and Arcane arts. Having tutored many, the city life was beginning to affect him. He wanted serenity, something Stormwind could not provide. During a celebration the city held in regards to the Lunar Festival, Stormwind would see many visitors. This is the time in which he met his future fiance, Cimorene Hillcrest. After months of correspondance she managed to convince Tha yrin that Lordaeron should be his new home, and with some reservations, he moved. In the time just before the Third War the Plague of Undeath that infected Stratholme through shipments of grain was the least of Thayrin's worries. While he tended to his sick finance, yelling and fighting broke out in the streets of Stratholme. Prince Arthas the Beloved was killing the cities population. Thayrin acted quickly and tried to hide himself and Cimorene from this brutal assault. Fires burned and the screams of the dying filled his ears. He held his fiance while she drew her last breath apologizing for making him move. Grief wracked him but he had no time to mourn. The door to her house was broken open as the footfalls of soldiers came downstairs. Thayrin unleashed his years of study and training against his own countrymen. He slew the small detachment that was sent to clear the house. While he was nursing a few minor wounds Cimorenes hand reached out to him. But it wasn't of her own will. Horrified to see the love of his life a mindless Scourge, he froze. His mind was unable to comprehend everything that had gone on in such a short time. An eruption of the most arctic power froze the corpse of his fiance in place. Through bloodshot eyes he left the house, unable to finish the job of killing her, again. A Gift of Undeath When Thayrin Chillblight stepped out of his fallen fiances' house, he emerged into the middle of a war. The Undead filled the streets as fires broke out nearly at every turn. He exausted himself of Arcane power and drew a sword from a corpse as he tried to fight his way out of the city. He did manage to escape the cities destruction, but he could not escape his infected wounds. Hours later Thayrin died in the hills near Stratholme. It was not long before he was risen as a Scourge and took part in destroying the whole of Lordaeron. Upon Arthas leaving Lordaeron for the Frosen North, and the Dreadlords being defeated or swayed to Sylvanas Windrunner's side, the control that once kept him waned. He was left standing in his tattered blood stained robes as he fought to come to terms with what he was and what he had done while under the control of the Lich King. He was found by a few of the newly liberated Undead that had joined with Sylvanas, one being Doctor Krankhaft. Krankhaft aided Thayrin as those in a similar situation found their homeland in ruin. Sylvanas vowed that these new 'Forsaken' would enact vengeance upon those that did this to them, including Arthas himself. Thayrin pledged himself to her cause without hesitation. It was at this time Thayrin dropped the surname of Kleal, and adopted the name of Chillblight. Thayrin still associates to this day with Doctor Krankhaft (who later joined The Hand of Vengeance at the request of Thayrin). The Royal Apothecary Society Thayrin was recruited by Master Apothecary Faranell, Brightflame Masjenal, and Oni'jus to serve the Society in the Research and Development division as they worked to develope a duplicate of Ner'zhuls' Plauge. This work continuned as Thayrin was transfered from place to place to expand R&D's understanding and knowledge base of toxins and poisons. When the Dark Portal was reactivated and the Horde sending an expiditions to Draenor, Thayrin was among the Forsaken chosen to spearhead the Society into outland. After months of work in hellish conditions his transfer to Shattrath was a welcome change. It was here that he was introduced to, and worked with Apothecary Putress. The years of work and labor payed off as the Plague had been successfully developed under Apothecary Putress' guidance. This pleased Sylvanas greatly and Putress and his Apothecaries were deemed heros of the Forsaken. Having achieved their means for vengeance. The Second Scourge Invasion Sylvanas Windrunner chartere d The Hand of Vengeance as the Forsakens military excursion to Northrend. Having served with the newly promoted Grand Apothecary Putress, Thayrin and other Apothecaries, were sent to Dragonblight to continue their plans and research at the Forsaken base of Venomspite. It was here that Thayrin was introduced to Chief Plaguebringer Middleton and Grand Apothecary Sintar Malefeous. Thayrins highly specialized training into toxinology and biological poisons earn him an induction into the brotherhood of the Plaguebringers. Angrathar, The Wrathgate After completion of the Plague and a extremely successful field test of this strain, then did Putress let it be known his true intentions. Very few were shocked when whispers of a impending attack on Alliance forces at nearby Angrathar were staged. Thayrin was charged with the logistical transportation of the Blight Spreaders. Once in position did he realize the Horde were also present at this gate, gathered on the field of battle with the Alliance. Soon an all out fight erupted as the Alliance fought back the Scourge, and the Horde joined in to help them face a common enemy. The Plaguebringers stood waiting for the Lich King to be lured out. Once this had occurred, the Grand Apothecary ordered the release of the Plague upon those gathered. Thayrin and a few others were selected to provide means to transport those on the hill over looking Angrathar back to the Undercity. While recieved by cheering peers, they made haste to the throne room to tell Sylvanas of the success. Only then were they met by Varimathras and Legion portals sending demons into their beloved city. Putress made his way to the Apothecarium as a few of the Apothecaries and Thayrin escaped being outright destroyed by the Legion. Secrets In the aftermath of Angrathar Thayrin has spent the years hiding in plain sight. There were only a handful of people that knew of his involvement. He continued his research and working in the Royal Apothecary Society, quitely keeping out of the spotlight of inquiring eyes. During the following months he met and befriended a Sin'Dorei by the name of Seleste Shatterheart. They shared common interests and it was here that set them on the path of kindered spirits. Thayrin learned of her idolizing of the late Grand Apothecary, and through the course of discussions, she learned of Thayrins unexplainable knowledge of even the most minor details related to Putress. They eventually became romantically involved with one another. Their current relationship is that of close friends. The Hand of Vengeance, Gilnean War Front As war found its way to Lordaeron again, the Forsaken found themselves storming the once sealed off lands of Gilneas. The Society was at the forefront of the conflict with their new Blight. It was during this confli ct that Thayrin earned the attention of many of his fellow Apothecaries. Having developed the means for the enzyme in the Blight to be stored for extended periods of time he was chosen, by Chief Plaguebringer Middleton, along with Apothecary Shatterheart, to lead the new division of The Hand of Vengeance in the Eastern Kingdoms. At this time they both were promoted to the status of 'Master Apothecary' and given complete discretion of the organization in Lordaeron. Category:Characters Category:Hand of Vengeance